


Sweet Resistance

by lydialyn



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/pseuds/lydialyn
Summary: Addison is fighting her demons with fury.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case your Tuesday was a little too bright and shiny... Sorry, not sorry!

I was only seconds away from throwing my coffee in your face this morning. And then you got called away for rounds, leaving me with only the ghost of your presence and a feeling of unresolved rage.

As I pass you in the hallway later, I’m not sure if I want to shove you against a wall to see you crumble against the floor in pain, or if I want to pull you into my arms and never let go. I did neither, but my reply when you asked me if needed you on my service today was not kind. It was more than you bargained for, but I was not in the mood. And I’m not going to apologize for it. You were more than I bargained for as well.

I pass a flower shop on my way to the hospital every morning. By the sidewalk, there are baskets filled with flowers in a light shade of purple. They should probably be darker, but what more can you expect from flowers living and breathing in traffic dust and vapored dog piss and people’s fucking lack of ability to not push them over while passing. As the scent of lavender creeps into my system, my chest tightens and wrath manifests in the pit of my stomach. It’s the same smell that fills the confined space of the trailer when he comes back from his overnight shift.

You’re such a fucking whore.

Not only did you make sure my husband would never look at me with want again. You also made him not care. He used to be furious with me, he used to be so damn hurt. Because he cared about what I had done. Because he still felt betrayed. At least when he looked at me with disgust I knew that somewhere behind all that anger, he still fucking cared. Now he doesn’t even look at me at all. Not now, after he knows what you have to offer.

You’re such a fucking whore.

«Good girl,» I told you.

«Leave me out of it,» you told me.

None of us followed the instructions.

We threw the bloody manual out of the window - no, we fucking burned the manual to ashes, the second we came simultaneously while fucking each other sore in the basement of the hospital. That night when I lost my patient after a surgery gone horribly wrong. That night when I lost my patience and confronted you, screaming at the top of my lungs.

«You’re such a fucking whore,» I spat the words in your face. And then you kissed me as if your life depended on it.

I gave myself to you after some hesitation. You gave yourself to me completely from the first second.

Still, something tells me I’m not the only one you’ve fucked between cold metal carts and dirty laundry down there.

Something tells me I’ll never get over you, no matter how badly I want to punch you in the face. Not now, after I know what you have to offer.


End file.
